My Sacrifice
by KYOGAKURA
Summary: shounen-ai! well maybe not. But how will Hakkai tell Gojyo that he loved Sanzo more than him?
1. Default Chapter

*My Sacrifice*  
  
chapter one: past  
  
Shounen-ai  
  
Pairing: Hakkai-Sanzo and a bit of Hakkai-Goku  
  
"If only you weren't there..."  
  
"If only he didn't own you..."  
  
"If only I didn't fall for you..."  
  
"Kyuuu..."  
  
Hakuryu whimpered as he flown towards his master who was sitting on the ledge of the window.  
  
"Hakuryu...you startled me..." the brunette said looking calmly at his little friend. His gaze switching back and fort from the window to the door expecting to see someone come in. He was sitting quietly when someone came in out off the heavy rain outside.  
  
"Tadaima! "  
  
It was just Gojyo, his best friend, who took care of him after a little incident that happened almost four years ago. Gojyo took off his soaked clothes and went straight to the kitchen and began to search the cupboard  
  
"Na, Gojyo didn't you say that Sanzo and Goku were coming?" he asked quietly. His thoughts traveling around then he got off the ledge and went to the kitchen to help Gojyo  
  
"Yeah, they're coming..." he said with a hint of sorrow across his face as he looked at the green orbs of his friend, no, his beloved...  
  
"Kyuu...  
  
The almost inaudible whine caught Hakkai's ears and he realized that his little pet hadn't eaten all day. He went to the opposite cupboard and got some food and placed It in a bowl-  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Maa, maa, I'll get it!" the brunette automatically got up and went straight to the door. Gojyo gazed at him with a touch of anger on Hakkai then it turned to anger towards him for falling for his best friend but not letting him now how he really feels...  
  
"Hello, Goku...Sanzo" Hakkai said beaming at his guests. But as Goku went in he just stared at Sanzo when the occasional fight began.  
  
"Hey! You horny water kappa stop pulling my hair!!!"  
  
"Well then, stop climbing on my back baka saru!!!"  
  
"Maa, maa, yare yare desu ne" Hakkai walked towards the both of them and caught Goku by the collar and carried him to the dining table where Hakuryu was eating and began preparing food for them to eat  
  
"na, Sanzo hara-heta! *Groan*  
  
"shut up!!!" yelled the blond monk ad began hitting the head of the golden eyed youkai with his harisen. He turned his gaze towards Hakkai who was now baking some cake, Hakkai who was wearing a white apron, Hakkai who has icing across his young face, Hakkai who was his only desire starting almost a year ago...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sanzo...?  
  
What? I'll kill you if it's stupid...  
  
"is it okay for me to stay here?" He asked staring on the ground his eyes hidden beneath his mop of dark brown hair.  
  
"if you have business elsewhere" he said looking into the green orbs of his companion with his amethyst ones "then leave. I don't need someone who will be burden to our journey"  
  
"h...hai"  
  
There in the forest is where he felt that he needed the brunette, h din't just need him he, Sanzo, wanted him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I'll go out, if dinner's ready don't call me I'll come back whenever I want" the monk said turning towards the door and he left leaving his two other companions to the care of his beloved.  
  
Bubu: did you like it?  
  
Sanzo: no  
  
Goku: hai!!! Its wonderful!!!  
  
Gojyo: not really...what the heck, yes I love it  
  
Hakkai: yes very much  
  
Bubu: please review onegai!  
  
Goku; na Sanzo you said there was gonna be food?  
  
Sanzo: did I say that?!  
  
Hakkai: technically yes you said there was gonna be some food  
  
Goku: haraheta!!!  
  
Sanzo: shut up!!! 


	2. present

Chapter two: present  
  
Sanzo was walking towards a certain flower field he and Goku passed a while ago. There he sat thinking and throwing stones across the glass-like surface of a beautiful lake. As he sat there he became bored and took some cigarettes from his pocket am lit it then he fell asleep  
  
"Sanzo no ba-ka"  
  
Sanzo suddenly woke up and got his gun and pointed it towards the chest of the intruder only to realize it was his...Hakkai. He got up and sat down again not looking at Hakkai but at his beloved's reflection on the lake. Hakkai must have noticed that Sanzo was staring at his reflection because he said:  
  
"Sanzo...you know it's rude to stare" Hakkai remarked and lay a hand on Sanzo's left shoulder as he sat on the grass beside him and closed his eyes and arched his head up to inhale some fresh air.  
  
Sanzo was now staring at him. His amethyst eyes looking directly at the beautiful face beside him, the pale face with the unique smile spread across it, the full moon his background and the carnations made Sanzo hate Hakkai even more for being so beautiful like that.  
  
"Sanzo, I thought I told you that it's rude to stare" Hakkai reminded him and his pale face suddenly grew hot but he fought it and turned his gaze back to the lakes surface. Thinking that it wasn't his beloved's fault to be beautiful but his fault, Sanzo's to fall for him even though he knew that it was taboo.  
  
"ch"  
  
"Sanzo, I've something for you" he said taking out a pouch and handing it to him  
  
"ch"  
  
"'Hope you like it" smiling, he lay down and gazed at the moon. His eyes closed, he hummed a tune not very familiar to Sanzo. He got up and stretched and headed back to Gojyo's house to finish cleaning and preparing for dinner.  
  
"Damn you..."  
  
Sanzo crushed the pouch that Hakkai gave him and then came back to his senses and realized what he was doing and suddenly let go as if he was bitten by a snake. He opened the pouch and there staring back at him were chocolate chibi shaped faces of Hakkai. Smiling slightly he took a piece and munched on it.  
  
"baka" he said and followed Hakkai 


	3. beginning

CHAPTER THREE: BEGINNING  
  
BACK TO GOJYO'S HOUSE  
  
"I'm back! "Hakkai announced as he got back to the kitchen and taking out the chicken he was roasting out of the oven. He prepared the table and made Goku help him around the kitchen.  
  
"He's very beautiful yet he doesn't know how I feel about him" Gojyo thought as he read through the newspaper. Then Sanzo came in and went straight upstairs to the room of Hakkai whom he sharing rooms with temporarily.  
  
"I love him but maybe if he knew he would be disgusted and reject me"  
  
"Dinner's ready! What where's Sanzo? Isn't he gonna eat with us" Hakkai asked Gojyo As he laid plates and bowls of soup across the table  
  
"He went upstairs maybe his tired"  
  
"Oh, okay then let's eat!"  
  
"Yaaayyy! Food"  
  
AFTER DINNER  
  
"Hakkai let's talk "  
  
"What do you want, Gojyo?"  
  
"Just wanted to ask "he started turning his gaze to another direction "I have this friend who needs advice 'cause he likes his other friend who is a man just like him, what do you think he should do?" he blushed and looked straight to Hakkai's eyes.  
  
"Are you talking about yourself, Gojyo?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe, maybe not"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, as a friend"  
  
"Damn you! You knew all along that I like yet you act like you don't know?  
  
"Yes I knew Gojyo, that's why I didn't tell you. I don't want to hurt your feelings"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
SANZO'S AND HAKKAI'S ROOM  
  
"Sanzo you awake?" Hakkai walked in carrying a tray and turning on the light  
  
"Yeah what do you want?"  
  
"Sanzo do you want to tell me something?"  
  
"Did he know that he was my-"Sanzo thought ad quickly turned to another direction  
  
"Nothing I have nothing to say. And if you have nothing more to say I'd like to go to sleep if that's okay with you" he spat back and went to his bed but Hakkai held him back. He wanted to stay that way forever but-  
  
"I know what you feel Sanzo and I want you to know that I feel the same" he said not letting go of Sanzo  
  
"What do y-  
  
Hakkai suddenly pulled him and kissed him. His soft and warm lips caressing his. He wanted it to be like this forever but he ran out of breath. He let go and then stared at him for a moment  
  
"Now maybe you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"I have nothing more to say but...tadaima...  
  
"Thank you Sanzo. Now shall we go to the other side of paradise? He asked smiling his unique smile  
  
"yes let's"  
  
=THE END=  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
